Friends, Bonds, and Family
by Diamond Dragon
Summary: Yaoi, Het, Goku/Vegeta/OC, Piccolo/Gohan/Videl, Goten/Trunks, Bulma/Chi-chi. An old friend, or enemy, comes to the planet for Vegeta. Will they have an effect on his bond with Goku? Who says you can only have one mate?
1. Prologue

**

Pre-Story Info:

**

This story will have mainly Goku/Vegeta/OC, and on the side will be Goten/Trunks, Videl/Gohan/Piccolo, and Chi-chi/Bulma. 

This is actually the second story in a series I have planned, but I haven't gotten around to writing the first part. It doesn't really matter at the moment, this can stand alone. If people actually like this enough, then I might get around to writing the prequel to it. Also, there is a sequel to this entire story that I am also working on at the moment, so this entire series pretty much goes through their entire lives. If you haven't figured it out, this is the Bonds part of the title. 

The age difference between Gohan and Goten has been greatly reduced from twelve to five years. Piccolo is only four years older than Gohan. The ages for Goku and Vegeta have also been altered slightly, but you'll see that later in the story. Anything over the R rating will be put on a different site with a link leading to it. You don't have to read it if you don't want to, but it makes this story so much better. 

I hope you enjoy this, my first attempt at such a large story. Don't forget to review and let me know what you all think. Now, on with the story!   


~~*~~

  
**

Prologue

**

For the past week the Z fighters had sensed that something life-altering was going to happen. Three days before the event, they began to feel a strong, dangerous force making its way towards the planet. The day before the event, Capsule Corporation's satellites had detected an unidentified flying object that looked suspiciously similar to that of a space pod in which the Saiyans had originally come to the planet in. 

Bulma Briefs, a self-proclaimed genius, the daughter of Capsule Corps founder and current president, had estimated the approximate area in which the pod was to land. The day that she had predicted the pods landing, the strongest fighters met at the landing site. This included Goku Son, the planet's primary protector and one of only two Saiyans left in the universe; Vegeta, the Saiyan prince; Gohan, Goku's first son; Trunks, Vegeta's son; Goten, Trunk's best friend and Goku's second son; and Piccolo, the earth native Namek. Bulma had decided to tag along because she wanted to see what all the fuss was about and she hated to be left out of anything. Chi-chi had also decided to join them because she wanted to make sure that nothing happened to her boys. 

Goku and Vegeta stood near each other, closely watching the sky for any indication of the mysterious space pod. Bulma and Chi-chi chatted nearby. Chi-chi had become less bitchy ever since she and Goku had gone their separate ways. They had decided to remain friends though because of their sons. Gohan had moved out when he had finished high school and was now a college student, with a full scholarship, working to become a teacher. Chi-chi had moved to Capsule Corp with Goten, who was ecstatic about living with his best friend. Along with Bulma, they had raised Trunks and Goten who were now 16 and 15 respectively. That had been two years ago. 

Vegeta and Bulma's relationship had, as future Trunks had said, been more of a passion kind of thing. They had also decided to remain friends for Trunks sake, though Vegeta insisted it was only because he wanted her to continue to fix his Gravity Machine. He had decided to move out once the, as he put it, 'loudmouthed bitch of a hellcat' had moved in. Goku had immediately asked him to move in with him and he had, at the time, grudgingly accepted. 

About a year ago, Vegeta had finally put his pride aside and accepted his feeling for the 'big baka'. Goku had already accepted his feeling but they were becoming almost unbearable now that Vegeta lived with him. Vegeta had hunted Goku and succeeded, even though Goku was still the stronger of the two, he only wanted someone to take care of him. Their sons had said that it was about time and had fully supported the only two full-blooded Saiyans. 

Meanwhile, Bulma and Chi-chi had decided that men were nothing but trouble and had found love between them. They were happier now than they could ever remember being as long as Chi-chi got her grandchildren. 

Gohan had loved a girl named Videl for a while now, ever since they had become friends in high school, but he had always had a spot in his heart for his sensei and mentor, Piccolo. Piccolo had always hated women because the only ones he had met were either terrified of him or they were Bulma or Chi-chi. Once Gohan had introduced Videl and Piccolo, he had been a little apprehensive at first, but, through Gohan's persistence, he soon warmed to her. She was strong and didn't complain, whistle, or run at the sight of him. Videl had been a little apprehensive at first too but she had gradually gotten to know him better for Gohan's sake. The three of them lived together just outside the city where Gohan and Videl attended university. 

As they watched, a glint off of something metallic appeared in the sky. The pod came closer and as the group watched, it crash-landed about a half a mile away from their current position. 

Goku and Vegeta took off immediately after the impact. Gohan and Piccolo followed soon after and Goten and Trunks were left behind to make sure their mothers stayed safe. 

The two Saiyans landed on the edge of the impact sight and peered into the crater. Gohan and Piccolo positioned themselves on the opposite side of the crater. The pod made a hissing sound and the hatch opened. The sun had yet to penetrate the interior and left the occupant in shadows as it stepped cautiously from the pod. 

Vegeta gasped in surprise. 


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry, forgot to tell you, this story got taken off before, but now it's back. If you reviewed before please do again, I would really appreciate it. Thanks!   


~~*~~

  
**

Chapter 1

**

"Wake up Sam. Entering planets atmosphere in one minute," the computerized voice informed the single occupant of the space pod. 

The inhabitant of the pod paid the voice little notice, instead focused entirely on the mission at hand. Looking intently through the portal, the blue planet grew larger with every second. 

Upon atmospheric entrance, the computers voice spoke again, "landing in ten seconds. 10 . . . 9 . . . 8 . . ." 

The pod's resident could sense several high powers near the landing sight. It had to be them. 

"3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . ."   


~~*~~

  


Vegeta couldn't believe his eyes. "It can't be," he whispered, only loud enough for Goku, who stood by his side, to hear. 

"Is she dangerous?" He asked his stunned mate. 

"I don't know," he stated. 

The space pod's former occupant stood, scouter fixed firmly in place, and floated slowly out of the crater. She flew over the two Saiyans and landed some feet away. She stood at shoulder height to Goku, just taller than Vegeta. She wore a very revealing red leather outfit that left little to the imagination. The shorts went only inches down her thighs and her midriff was left bare. Her shirt only covered what was a necessary and thin straps held it by the shoulders. Her red and orange striped tail was wrapped firmly about her waist. 

Gohan and Piccolo flew swiftly to stand beside Goku and Vegeta. The four stood their ground before the new arrival, unsure if she was friend of foe. 

"What is you mission?" Vegeta asked. 

"I must eliminate all Saiyans," she said, her voice a complete monotone. 

"What is she?" Gohan asked, noticing the furry appendage wrapped securely around her waist. 

"She's a Cattan," Vegeta said, suddenly a little apprehensive. "We have to get that collar off her neck without killing or hurting her too badly." 

"How come?" Goku asked, curious as to why his mate seemed to be concerned about her welfare. 

"She is being controlled by that collar. If we get it off, she'll forget her mission and be peaceful." 

"All right. How are we gonna do that?" Piccolo asked. 

"Kakarrot and I will have to fight her. At the first chance we get, we'll grab her while you two grab the collar. Ready?" 

"Right," the three answered together. 

Throughout the conversation, the girl was preoccupied using the scouter to ascertain whether more Saiyan's existed besides the two before her. 

"There are five Saiyans to kill," she stated, looking over at the little welcoming party. 

At that, the three Saiyans powered up to Super Saiyan level one. Goku and Vegeta launched an all out offensive, kicks and punches flying from all directions. Sam countered each attempt with ease, knocking first Goku and then Vegeta back to the ground. 

They were both up; quick as lightning, though Goku looked a little surprised at the amount of energy he seemed to be picking up from this girl. Vegeta, on the other hand, didn't look surprised at all about how strong she seemed to be, he just kept up the attack. 

After the third time both of the fighters were knocked to the ground, they both glanced at each other and powered up to level two. The girl simply watched them with a steady gaze and waited for their attack. Once they wore themselves down she would finish them off. 

As that soon proved futile, they decided to go for all. They both powered up to level four, fur covering their bodies and their tales lashing violently behind them. They launched once more and she seemed to be having some difficulty keeping two lever four Saiyans at bay. 

Goku managed to distract the girl enough for Vegeta to get behind her without her noticing. He wrapped his arms around her, pinning her arms to her sides and holding her with all his might. She struggled against him but Goku joined him quickly enough to hold her legs from kicking out. 

Gohan, seeing a chance, launched from the ground, Piccolo close behind. The girl happened to maneuver her arm so that she formed a small ki blast in her palm. She launched it at the approaching boy and knocked him momentarily to the side. Unfortunately, she wasn't quick enough to do the same to the following Namek and soon found herself face to face with him. 

Piccolo grabbed the collar with both hands and, using all his strength, broke the collar into two. It fell to the ground as she stared in shock at what had just happened. Vegeta told Goku to release his grip and slowly lowered her to the ground, his arms still wrapped tightly around her. She didn't struggle anymore and as soon as Vegeta released her, she fainted. 

Trunks and Goten sensed that the fight was over, their fathers having dropped back out of super Saiyan. Upon telling their mothers, they flew over to the group and landed some distance from the woman lying on the ground. 

"Who is she?" Goku asked, walking over to his sons and looking back at his mate who followed closely. 

They stood in a group as Vegeta began to explain, "she's an old . . . I guess you could say she's my friend. She worked on Frieza's ship at the same time that I did." 

"You have a friend," Bulma said, incredulously. 

Vegeta scowled at her and then turned around when he heard a scraping as the girl awoke. He took a few steps towards her as she sat there for a moment, getting her bearings, and just staring at the ground in front of her. She reached up to her throat and rubbed it experimentally as if assuring herself that the collar had really been removed. 

"You never have to wear that collar again Sam," Vegeta said, causing the girl to gasp slightly and slowly raise her head until their eyes met. Her eyes began to shimmer as unshed tears threatened to fall and a smile spread slowly across her face. 

She then leapt to her feet and ran full out at him. He hadn't expected such a reaction and so was unprepared for her when she lunged at him. He fell to his back as she straddled his stomach and hugged him with all her might while squealing, "'Geta!" 

Vegeta almost had the wind knocked out of him but somehow managed to speak, despite the enormous growth that had somehow attached itself to his chest. "Get off me!" 

"Can't do that," she said, "I missed you so much." She sat up a little, her legs still pinning his arms and said, in a scolding tone, "Where were you? I had to wait so long and do you know what happened. My ship broke down on some weird planet and I couldn't complete that stupid mission and it's your entire fault." She huffed, poking him in the chest at random intervals and then folding her arms across her chest, looking down at him with a glare. 

During this exchange, Goku's growling had become audible and was now almost beyond menacing, it was down right deadly. 

She then took a good sniff in Vegeta's general direction and then squealed again, causing all present to wince, "Ooh! You have a mate. Who is it?" She asked, just then looking up and noticing the others gathered around. As soon as she spotted Goku, she got up from her position on Vegeta and proceeded to glomp Goku, pinning his arms to the side and laying her head on his chest. Taking a deep breath she said, in a tone somewhere between serious and humorous, "you take good care of him cause if you don't I'll have to hurt you. So what's your name?" 

"Goku," he said, slightly confused at the turn of events, "but 'Geta calls me Kakarrot." 

"Sam," Vegeta said exasperatingly, noticing the puzzled look that now graced his mates face. "Let him go already." 

"But he's all soft and squishy." Sam said, pouting a bit, but then she released Goku after a few seconds and continued to look around at the group assembled. "Hello everyone," she said, "my names Sam . . . well, actually its Samantha but if you call me that I'll have to kill you." Unfortunately, no one was certain whether she was joking or not, but with Vegeta so calm they were certain she was of no threat at the moment. 

"Who are they 'Geta?" She asked, turning to the Saiyan prince and then back to the group, hoping to be introduced. 

Vegeta stepped up to stand beside her and said, "those are Kakarrot's brats," he pointed to Gohan and Goten, "and that's my brat," he pointed to Trunks, "those are their mothers," he pointed to Chi-chi and Bulma, "and that's the Namek," he pointed to Piccolo. 

Sam turned to him exasperatedly, "but what are they're names?" She whined. 

"I'm Gohan and this is Goten," Gohan said, trying to make up for Vegeta's lack of information, "this is my mom, Chi-chi, that's Trunks and his mom, Bulma and that's Piccolo." 

"Nice to meet you all," she said in an overly chipper voice. She then turned to Piccolo, her eyes brightening, and proceeded to glomp him. "I like green," she said, his arms pinned to his sides. She didn't even seem to notice that he was growling and seemed to be getting a little angry. 

"You're all soft and squishy too," she said, hugging him a little tighter before finally letting go. Gohan was ready to pounce just in case he decided to attack her. 

Vegeta looked a little uncomfortable at the moment and decided that he would think on their way back to Capsule Corp. "Let's get to CC so you can check her out," he said to Bulma. 

She nodded and Sam spoke up, "what's a CC?" 

"It's the company my family owns. Capsule Corporation is the largest and richest in the world," Bulma stated proudly, earning a snort from Vegeta. She just glared at him and said, "Well, let's go." 

Trunks carried Bulma while Gohan carried Chi-chi. Everyone else could fly under his own power. Sam flew along side Vegeta, every once in a while doing barrel rolls and flips. She seemed to be having fun but she made Piccolo quite uneasy. 

Sam could sense his uneasiness and used her innate telepathic abilities to ask him in private, 'you have mates too, right?' 

Piccolo was so startled that he almost fell out of the air. This caused Gohan to look at him in concern but Piccolo just shook his head and motioned that he was fine. 'How are you doing this?' he asked. 

'Cattan's are telepathic and I sensed that you were secretive but I wanted to talk to you. Anyway, Gohan is your mate right? So who is your other mate?' 

'Gohan's mate is Videl and that's all anyone knows,' he sent, knowing that she wouldn't say anything about it. 'I live with them but his mother cannot know.' 

'Ok, I won't say anything. I promise,' she said vehemently. She then slowed slightly so she was right beside Piccolo and flew a little above him. Before he knew it, she had glomped him from behind and was holding him around his middle. He tried to pry her hands off and was growling rather loudly. 

Gohan couldn't help but laugh a little even though in the back of his mind he was a little jealous. "Let go!" Piccolo growled loudly. 

"All right," she said as she let go and then pouted, "but I still like you." She smiled and flew up to be beside Vegeta once again. 

Vegeta just looked at her and sighed, a little smile gracing his lips for only a second before turning into his trademark smirk. 

Goku saw the smile and became a little jealous. He didn't know who this girl was or what she had to do with his mate but no matter what he wanted to know what their connection was.   


~~*~~

  
A/N: Sorry for anyone who thought the person in the pod was Saiyan, but I have a whole new race in mind. Don't worry about her though, she has enough power to last against the Saiyan's, especially during a full moon *hint, hint*. 


	3. Chapter 2

**

Chapter 2

**

As soon as the group arrived at Capsule Corporation, the others, Krillin, Eighteen, Master Roshi, Oolong, Tien, Puar, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Videl, greeted them. Upon seeing the new person though, they were a little put off by the amount of power she generated. 

When she landed, her power meant nothing as Roshi, Oolong, and Yamcha noticed how hot she looked. She shook out her long golden hair, mussed from the wind, making her look even sexier to them, who, by now, all had nosebleeds. 

"Who's the babe?" Oolong asked, not noticing the growl Vegeta sent in his direction. 

"My name's Sam. Who are you all?" She asked while placing a big smile on her face. 

"Hey guys," Goku said, and then began the introductions, "this is Sam. Sam, this is the gang." He pointed to each in turn as he said, "that's Krillin, Eighteen, Master Roshi, Oolong, Yamcha, Puar, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Videl." 

"Ooh," she said, moving to stand in front of Videl, her nose mere inches from the girl "you're Videl? Wow, I like you." She took a large breath, the scent of her mates obvious to Sam, and wrapped her in a big hug. 

"Uh," Videl tried to speak but couldn't seem to get her breath. She looked imploringly at Gohan and then up to Piccolo but they were no help and just shrugged. Piccolo looked like he understood her predicament completely which was a shock to her because it took her weeks for him to stop flinching at her every touch. 

Finally, Sam released her, allowing Videl to catch her breath. Roshi walked over and said, "You can hug me like that anytime." 

Sam turned to the old man and cocked her head to the side, watching him with a criticizing eye before saying, "you seem nice enough." 

Before Roshi could try anything Vegeta hollered out, "Sam!" 

She turned to him and started walking, causing Roshi to fall flat on his face. "What is it 'Geta?" 

Some of the others snickered at the nickname but a glare from Vegeta stopped that soon enough. "Let's get inside so the woman can make sure you're all right." 

"OK!" She said with a happy smile on her face as she followed her new friends into the large building. 

Sam sat on a bed surrounded by all sorts of machines and other equipment as well as Vegeta, Goku, and Bulma. She swung her legs back and forth, looking around the room, up at the ceiling and down at the floor. 

Bulma looked at the machines she had just used to examine Sam and was pleasantly surprised. She had the same physical structure as any human or Saiyan and she appeared to be in top form. Bulma turned to the girl and said, "Well, you seem to be completely healthy." 

"I could've told you that," she said, looking pointedly at Vegeta who just glared back, "I've never felt better." She stretched her arms over her head and hopped off of the bed, smiling widely the entire time. 

She began walking towards the door when Vegeta said, "you should at least find something better to wear." 

Sam looked down at her clothing and then back at the three people in the room, a slight blush gracing her cheeks. "Oh yeah, do you have some clothes I can borrow?" She asked Bulma. 

Bulma smiled at the girl and said, "sure, come with me," and left the room, followed closely by Sam. 

Goku turned to Vegeta and said, "'Geta, how do you know her?" 

Vegeta knew this was coming so he turned to his mate, gathered his courage, and said, "She was my only friend while I was on Frieza's ship. I made a promise a long time ago that she would be free one day and it looks like now is the day." He then smirked up at his mate and said, "So there is no reason for you to be jealous." 

Goku looked affronted and scoffed, "I wasn't jealous." He folded his arms and huffed. 

Vegeta smiled and said, "You're kinda cute when you pout." He reached up and brought his mate down to meet his lips in a passionate kiss, their tongues warring for dominance. 

Goku smiled into the kiss and knew he had nothing to worry about; after all, they were mates, bound body, mind, and soul. 

Goku stood up straight, lifting his mate with him, not once breaking the kiss. Saiyans could go a long time without air after all and they had proved that time and time again. They liked to find out just how long was a long time. It was one of the many games the two played. 

Just as it was about to get even more passionate, someone at the door cleared their throat. "You can do that kind of thing in your own home," Chi-chi said, causing Goku to pull back but Vegeta just turned to her and smirked. 

Chi-chi just turned and walked away. Vegeta followed behind, still smirking, with Goku trailing behind him. They made their way into the living room of Capsule Corp.   


~~*~~

  


Meanwhile, Videl had noticed Gohan's slightly singed clothing and was asking him several questions. "What happened? Are you hurt? Was it dangerous? Who is she? Is she dangerous? Was she the one in the ship?" 

"Videl!" Piccolo said in a scolding tone. "He can't answer if you don't give him a chance." 

She just looked indignant and said, "Well then, you tell me." She turned to Piccolo and gave him a meaningful glare. 

"No one was hurt, it wasn't dangerous, she's a friend of Vegeta's, she doesn't appear to be dangerous, and she was the one in the ship." 

The others were surprised that Piccolo had said so much and actually answered Videl but Gohan just smiled at the two. Then, the others processed what Piccolo had said and Krillin asked, "Vegeta had a friend?" 

"That's what he said," Gohan answered. 

"Of course 'Geta had a friend," the group turned to the voice that appeared at the stairs. Sam stood there wearing a pair of pink, slightly baggy shorts that reached her knees, and a long, loose, white t-shirt with a picture of a pink flower on the front. 

As usual, Roshi and Oolong were drooling over the pretty woman. Bulma came down the stairs soon after followed by Chi-chi, Vegeta, and Goku. 

Sam stood beside Vegeta and threw a companionable arm around his shoulders saying, "'Geta was my bestest friend in the whole wide universe. Of course, he was also my only friend, but that's beside the point." 

Vegeta sighed, his head slightly bowed, an unusual embarrassed flush to his cheeks. Krillin was still a little worried about this woman and said, "I thought you came here to destroy something." 

"I did," Sam said, removing her arm from around Vegeta's shoulders and walking farther into the living room. "But thanks to these guys," she gestured to Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo, "I don't wanna destroy anything." 

Everyone had a few more questions to ask Sam until they were sure that she meant no harm to them or the planet. Roshi had gotten a little too close to Sam, in Vegeta's opinion, at one point, and had ended up causing a Roshi shaped hole to appear in the opposite wall. Bulma had yelled at him for wrecking another wall and told him she wouldn't fix his Gravity Machine for another month. 

Vegeta just growled in annoyance. He had waited three months already; another month was nothing to him, especially when he considered that it was well worth it just to see the look on Roshi's face. 

About two hours later, everyone had headed home leaving only Bulma, Chi-chi, Vegeta, Goku, and Sam. 

"Can I stay with you 'Geta?" She asked, clasping her hands in front of her and giving him her best puppy-dog eyes. "I don't want to stay with strangers." 

Vegeta was quite used to Goku doing this same thing whenever he wanted something, and unfortunately, when it came to 'the eyes', Vegeta had a definite weakness. He sighed and said, "Fine. You can stay with us." 

"Yea!" She exclaimed, hopping up and down a few times. 

Vegeta walked over to the front door, opened it, and stepped out, followed closely by Goku and Sam. Bulma and Chi-chi said their goodbyes and watched as the three took off into the darkening sky. 

"What do you think about her?" Bulma asked Chi-chi as she closed the door and locked it. 

"She's a little weird, but I think Goku might have some competition." 

"What do you mean? They're bonded." 

Chi-chi smirked, "I know, but did you see the way Vegeta was acting around her?" 

"Vegeta does seem very protective of her." 

"Yeah, it will be interesting to see what happens."   


~~*~~

  


The trio arrived at a lovely house nestled in the midst of a large forest settled at the bottom of a mountain. The house had originally been where Goku had spent the majority of his childhood. When he had married Chi-chi, they had expanded it to accommodate their growing family. It now had three bedrooms, three bathrooms, and a large, round room connected to the back that housed the gravity room, which Vegeta had brought with him when he had moved in. 

Upon entering the house, May noticed that several pictures of Goku and his family were scattered around, but hardly any pictures of Vegeta seemed to exist. She thought this odd, until she spotted one picture settled in the center on the mantle above the fireplace. It was a picture of Goku, standing behind Vegeta, with his arms wrapped around a very nervous Vegeta as they stood beside a tree that looked to be in Capsule Corps yard. They were looking directly at the camera, and Goku had on a very happy smile, while Vegeta glared at the camera, daring it to take his picture. 

"Kakarrot," Vegeta said, turning to his mate, "you show Sam around while I start on dinner." 

"OK, 'Geta," Goku said as he watched Vegeta walk into the kitchen. "Come on, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." 

"All right," Sam said as she followed Goku down a small hall. 

"That is the downstairs bathroom," he pointed to a slightly ajar door on the right side of the hall, "and that's the closet." They arrived at a set of stairs and began their way up, and as they approached the first door on the left, Goku opened it, and led Sam inside. "This is your room." 

Sam saw that it was modestly decorated with only the essentials, a bed, a dresser, and a nightstand. Through one door was a closet and through another door on the other side of the room, was a bathroom. 

"This is great," Sam said, looking around through everything. She then noticed the dresser and pouted, "But I don't have anything to put in there." 

Goku thought for a minute before exclaiming, "I have an idea." Sam turned and regarded him with a quizzical expression as he said, "Tomorrow, we're going shopping." 

Sam smiled and glomped him again while squealing, "Really? I can't wait." 

"Dinners ready!" Vegeta called from downstairs. 

Goku's eyes lit up and he half-dragged, half-carried Sam down the stairs and into the dining room. He took his seat and motioned for Sam to take hers while Vegeta carried out a large tray, filled to the brim with food. He set it on the table, which surprised Sam when it didn't creak under the weight, and sat down himself. 

Sam had forgotten just how much a Saiyan could eat, but she soon dragged herself out of a stupor long enough to ensconce herself a meal. She ate a modest amount compared to the two full-blooded Saiyan's, and afterwards, they all sat back in contentment. 

"Guess what 'Geta?" Sam said excitedly. 

Vegeta looked at her with mild interest, "What?" 

"Tomorrow, Goku said we're going shopping!" She exclaimed, smiling widely and looking over at Goku who was smiling at Vegeta. 

Vegeta groaned, "I hate shopping." 

"Oh, come on," Goku practically whined, "She needs some more clothes and besides, it'll be fun." 

"I seriously doubt that," Vegeta sneered, but upon seeing the looks he was receiving, he decided that he could suffer through one day. "All right," he groaned, "I'll go." 

"Yea!" Sam squealed, "We're gonna have so much fun." 

"Yeah," Goku said, "It's getting late and we'd better get up a little early to beat the crowds." 

"Ok," Sam relented, as the three stood and began making their way to their rooms, "Can I borrow something to sleep in?" She asked as she stood by the door to her new room. 

"Sure you can, come on," Goku motioned for her to follow them to their own room. 

As she stepped inside the room, she could smell the unmistakable scent of passion that seemed to permeate from every inch of the room. The bed, she noticed, was covered in black silk sheets and there was a dresser and a night stand in here as well. Goku stepped out of the closet with a pair of black pajama bottoms and an overly large shirt that Sam guessed belonged to Goku because it was far to big for Vegeta. 

"Here ya go," Goku said, handing the clothing to Sam. 

"Thanks," she said, "I'll see you guys in the morning," and with that, she returned to her room. 

When she dressed, the shirt, she noticed, reached down to her mid-thigh, so she decided to just forget the bottoms. As she climbed into the bed, she realized that her life had changed for the better, and she would never have to be subjected to such humiliation ever again. 

Goku curled up against Vegeta and began drifting off to sleep. Vegeta's mind, on the other hand, was still thinking about the days events. He never thought that he would ever see Sam again, but here she was, in a room near his, sleeping. 

Goku was brought out of his almost slumber by the feelings being generated through the bond he shared with Vegeta. He got worried and asked, "What's wrong?" 

This startled Vegeta for a moment, but then he looked down into the two chocolate orbs of his mate and all his worries disappeared. "Nothing," he said, and leaned down to capture those luscious lips in a delightful kiss.   


* * *

  


A/N: Nothing much is happening yet, but just wait till Chapter 4, then things get a little hot . . . *hint* Full Moon *hint* 


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm going to explain the whole Videl/Gohan/Piccolo thing, so here it is. The whole story is actually part of the prequel I have planned for this, but here is what it's about. Gohan decided that he loved Videl, but he also had feelings for Piccolo and he thought that it wouldn't be fair to string either of them along so he introduced the two. Neither Videl nor Piccolo wanted to give him up so they decided to get to know each other better. Eventually they developed mutual admiration for each other and they made a deal that they could share Gohan. 

They didn't tell Chi-chi about their living arrangement because she still doesn't care much for Piccolo, but the three of them live together in a house in a forest on the outskirts of the city where Gohan and Videl attend college. I hope that clears things up, but if you have any more questions ask me by review or e-mail. Also, I'll explain the whole mates thing later in the story when I explain about Sam's origins. **

Chapter 3

**

Sam tossed and turned, becoming entangled in the sheets covering her form. Beads of sweat lingered on her brow as her mind brought forth terrible visions into her subconscious. Nightmares plagued her sleep and caused her to jerk awake in fright. She would have yelled out, but her conditioned mind would not allow her to commit such an atrocity. 

Sam shook with fear at the images that had yet to leave her thoughts. She wiped her forehead with the sheets and threw them off of her. Rising from the bed, she made her way to the bathroom for a cool glass of water. She didn't want to return to that lonely room all by herself, but she couldn't bother Vegeta or Goku with just some silly nightmare. 

Fear getting the best of her, she made her way to the door leading to the Saiyan couple's room. Opening the door as quietly as she could, she saw Vegeta's form first. Curled against his side was Goku. She really hoped that they were both wearing at least a pair of boxers. She walked closer to the bed; hoping one of them would wake up before she got there, but no such luck. 

Sam reached out carefully and tapped Vegeta on the shoulder; nothing happened. She was a little nervous, but she softly whispered, "Vegeta." He didn't even budge. 

Goku was sleeping lightly tonight and heard something on the fringes of his dreams that drew him into the waking world. He blinked open one eye and saw that Sam was standing over the bed. 

"Sam," he whispered startling her into looking into his eyes. "What're you doing here?" 

"I-I had a bad dream," she started, suddenly ashamed of acting like such a child. She looked down at the floor, suddenly finding it very interesting, and said, "I'm sorry." 

Goku sat up on his elbow and said, "It's all right. You didn't want to be alone, right?" 

"Yeah," she said so low that he almost didn't hear her. 

Goku motioned her to the other side of the bed, closer to him, and she willingly obliged. He then lifted the blanket and allowed her to crawl under the sheets and curl up to his side. "Thank you Goku," she whispered her voice softer than before. 

"Good night," he said. He remembered when Gohan used to do the same thing and he could only imagine what Sam was going through. She was in a new place with a new life, and she had a terrible past; who wouldn't have nightmares. 

Goku fell asleep soon after, his arm wrapped around Sam's shoulder in a protective gesture while his other arm was entwined within Vegeta's grasp.   


~~*~~

  


The next morning, Vegeta felt the sunlight upon his face and it brought him slowly to consciousness. He could feel his burly mate wrapped in his arms and he smiled at the sight that would greet him once he got the strength to open his eyes. 

Unfortunately, it wasn't quite what he expected, for when he opened his eyes he was greeted with a head of golden hair. At first, he thought that Kakarrot had turned Super Saiyan in his sleep, but the hair he was looking at was flatter than his mates'. His head was lying on Kakarrot's shoulder and it appeared that sometime during the night, Sam had decided to join them. 

Vegeta raised up a little to regard the woman curiously as he saw that she was curled up against his mate's side. He should have felt jealous, but for some reason, it felt right for the three of them to be lying there together. He laid his head back down on Kakarrot's chest and closed his eyes for a few more peaceful moments before he had to get up. 

His stomach soon made it clear that he had to get up, and he knew that when his mate rose from his slumber, he too would want food. As quietly as he could, Vegeta got out of the bed and made his way to the kitchen to begin on breakfast, still wearing nothing but his boxers. 

A few minutes later, Goku began to awaken. He couldn't sense his mate beside him, but he could still feel that someone was there. As he opened his eyes, he was greeted with the sight of a golden head of hair. He recognized Sam and suddenly the memories of the night before came flooding back to him and he smiled. 

Goku liked Sam, and he believed her to be a very nice person. She was a little weird at times, but that just added to her charms. He could feel her stir next to him and watched as she soon opened her eyes. 

Sam awoke to the smiling face of Goku and she couldn't help but smile back. "Thank you for letting me stay last night," she said, voicing what her eyes already told him. 

"You're welcome," he said in a kind tone, "Did you sleep all right?" 

"I slept great with you guys by me. No more nightmares." 

Goku sniffed the air and smiled brighter, "'Geta's cooking breakfast." 

"I'm gonna go get dressed," she said, moving to rise out of the bed. "I'll see you both down there." With that, she left the room and returned to her own. 

Goku rose from the bed soon after and put on a pair of his gi pants on over his boxers before making his way downstairs. He saw Vegeta standing at the stove and decided to try and sneak up on his unsuspecting mate. As he crept closer Vegeta said, "Morning Kakarrot." 

"Awe, how'd you know I was there?" Goku asked, wrapping his arms around Vegeta's waist from behind. 

"Baka, I would know you're smell anywhere," he said, trying to ignore the butterfly kisses that Kakarrot insisted on delivering to his neck and shoulder. 

Kakarrot took a good whiff of Vegeta before saying, "And you smell absolutely delicious. I don't think I need breakfast." He then began suckling on the stretch of skin between the neck and shoulder, where his bonding mark to his mate appeared. 

Vegeta moaned a bit, still trying to keep his mind on the breakfast he was trying to cook despite the distraction that stood behind him. 

"As much as I would love a show, I would like to eat something first. Preferable not burned please," Sam said. She had just walked into the kitchen, not surprised in the least at the sight that greeted her. She smirked in amusement at the two as Goku pulled away, putting a hand behind his head and chuckling in embarrassment. 

Vegeta was mumbling curses at himself and his mate as well as the now burning meal in the frying pan. "Good morning 'Geta," Sam said before taking a seat at the breakfast table. 

"Morning," he replied distractedly as he tried to salvage what he could of the breakfast he was attempting to cook. 

After several minutes, Vegeta had managed to finish cooking a fairly decent, and quite large, breakfast for the three of them. As he set the meal out, he hit Goku's hand away from reaching out towards the food. Goku pouted and looked up at him with sad eyes that clearly read, 'But I'm hungry.' 

"You have to wait until Sam gets hers first. She wouldn't want to lose a finger attempting to get food away from you," he said, causing Sam to chuckle at that as she gathered what she wanted to eat. 

"You're right," he said, and sat back, his eyes never leaving the food for a moment. If she waited any longer, Sam was sure that Goku would start drooling. 

"I've got mine," she said after a few more seconds. She had forgotten how Saiyan's ate and stared for a moment before hunger got the best of her and she began to eat. 

Surprisingly, they all finished their meal at around the same time. The two Saiyan's sat back in their chairs, their bellies distended and Goku sighed in contentment saying, "That was delicious." 

"Hn," Vegeta responded and soon got up to begin carrying the dishes to the sink. Sam decided to help but was shooed away by Vegeta as soon as she began. 

Once the dishes were cleared, Sam asked, "Where are we going first?" 

Vegeta groaned in remembrance that today, they were going shopping. Sam looked at him sadly, "Don't worry 'Geta, it won't be that bad." 

"Yeah, right," he mumbled as he made his way upstairs to get dressed. 

"We'll be right out," Goku said, following closely behind Vegeta. 

Shortly after, the two of them came out and were put under Sam's scrutiny. Vegeta was wearing a pair of black slacks that curved to show off his muscular legs and cute, tight little bottom. He wore a black button up silk shirt with long sleeves and finally, a pair of black sneakers over his feet. The whole outfit seemed to compliment his dark demeanor and features. Goku, on the other hand, wore a pair of black jeans that were tight enough to look like a second skin. He wore a plain white undershirt, over which he had on a red button up shirt, unbuttoned. 

"Wow, you guys are lookin' good," Sam complimented, making Goku blush and Vegeta just glare, then she added, "This is going to be so much fun," she squealed. "People are going to be so jealous of me," she said in a mockingly haughty tone as she opened the front door and walked out. 

Goku followed after, a confused look on his face, while Vegeta just shook his head at her before making his way out after grabbing his wallet from a nearby table. He checked to make sure he had a certain card, and took off, followed closely by the other two, towards the mall. 

Vegeta looked back at Sam and asked, "What were you doing sleeping in my bed this morning?" 

Sam blushed a little before saying, "I had a bad dream last night and didn't want to be alone. Goku said it was ok," she quickly added. 

Vegeta looked at Goku who, as usual, had an innocent look on his face. "Hn," he said in the direction of his smiling mate before turning back to his flight. 

They landed quite soon in front of a large building with the words, "West City Mall" scrawled across the front. "Wow!" Sam exclaimed as she hurried into the building and proceeded to look around with wide eyes. "This place is huge. Where are we going first?" She asked Vegeta. 

"I don't care," he said, when in reality, he didn't really know where to go. As he had said before, he hated shopping and on the rare occasions he did shop, he had to be practically dragged forcefully by his mate. 

"There's a clothing store over there," Goku said, pointing towards a brightly clad store front. 

"That looks great," Sam said and the three headed in that direction. She noticed that several women and a few guys were looking their way and she smirked in satisfaction as she wriggled her way between the two guys and looped their arms with hers. She leaned closely to Vegeta and pulled Goku closer as she said, "Those people are jealous that I have two such hot guys on my arms." 

Goku blushed and Vegeta puffed out his chest a bit until he noticed that some of those stares were directed at his mate and Sam. He growled and scowled at the people causing them to scamper off, disappearing into stores. 

Sam just rolled her eyes and dragged the guys into the store. She walked through the racks of clothes, every once in a while picking something up and handing it to one of the guys. Vegeta glared the first time, but after the fifth time, he just gave up and allowed her to use him and Kakarrot as clothing racks. 

When they got to the back of the store, Sam took the clothes and entered a changing room, motioning the two of them to sit in the chairs nearby. 

"This is all you're fault," Vegeta muttered to his mate as he plopped down in one of the stuffed chairs. 

"What?" Goku whined, "She needs clothes Vegeta. Would you rather she just went around naked?" Vegeta smirked, causing Goku to frown saying, "She can't do that 'Geta." 

Vegeta frowned in annoyance, "It wouldn't be so bad if these people would quit staring at us," he huffed. 

"They've just never seen such cute guy before," Goku said, leaning towards Vegeta, his hot breath tickling the smaller Saiyan's ear. 

"I'm not cute," Vegeta said, and then smirked, "I'm hot." 

"That is very true," Goku said and leaned in further for a kiss. This caused several of the spectators to either turn away in disgust or lean closer to get a better look as tongue's were being exchanged. 

When Vegeta pulled back, he asked, "When is the next full moon?" 

The moon had been wished back around the time they had gotten together and it caused all those with Saiyan blood to re-grow their tails. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks, as well as the two full-blooded Saiyan's, now had their tails. With the growth, Vegeta had to teach them how not to transform at the sight of the glowing orb that now cast its light across the planet every thirty days. This also caused their Saiyan instincts to emerge and those with mates went on a sort of hunt during the night under the watchful eye of the moon. 

"Not for another two days," Goku answered, "But I'm sure we can find something to do until then," he then smirked devilishly, a side effect of being around Vegeta so much. 

Sam came hopping out of the dressing room, wearing one of the new outfits that she had decided to try on. "How does this look?" She said quite loudly, gaining the wavering attention of the two men. 

Vegeta scowled, "You are not wearing that in public!" 

"I think it looks nice 'Geta," Goku complimented. 

"Thank you Goku," she said, pointedly ignoring Vegeta's outburst. She then bounded back into the dressing room. 

Vegeta turned to his mate, glaring daggers, and said, "That outfit barely covered anything." 

"You're acting like her father 'Geta. If you remember, she was wearing less when we met her." 

Vegeta scowled again and huffed, crossing his arms across his chest. He was sulking, though he would not admit it for anything, but he didn't think he was acting in the least bit unreasonable. 

After several more hours, numerous outfit changes, a couple of shoe stores, and a few other stores, both Goku and Vegeta were loaded down with bags, while Sam carried two, one in each hand. "We can go now," she said as she led them outside, "I think I got everything." 

"You better have because I refuse to ever go shopping with you again," Vegeta said as he lifted into the air and slowly took off, hoping he didn't lose anything on the way. "At least I don't have to worry about paying for any of this stuff. I used the Capsule Corps credit card the woman gave me," he smirked at that. He knew that when Bulma got the bill, she would be absolutely pissed. 

Sam pouted as she and Goku took off soon after, "But I had fun 'Geta, didn't you?" 

He snorted and remained quiet. 

"Oh well," she said, completely over Vegeta's attitude. 


	5. Chapter 4

**

Chapter 4

**

Since Fanfiction.net has that stupid rule about NC-17, I have made my own page to host such things. Just copy and past the following: 

www.angelfire.com/anime4/diamonddragon21/FBF4.html 

If you would like your own fiction posted, just e-mail me and I'll be glad to post the chapter or the entire fic. 

The chapter has two or three lemons, depending on what you consider only one lemon. It also has one lime scene, so I hope you like my attempts to make it interesting. I've only ever written one yaoi lemon before, but I have read lots. 

Also, don't forget to return and review here please! Let me know what I can do to make it better if there is anything wrong, or just give me your opinion on the whole thing. Any flaming will be ignored because I warn you know that there is most definitely male/male bonding going on, so to speak. Enjoy! 


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, Vegeta woke up to sunlight hitting his face and the feel of grass beneath his hand. He could also hear a soft snoring beside him. He slowly opened his eyes to be greeted by a head of wild black hair connected to his mate as his head lay on his chest, and the feel of something wet against his chest. 

Looking down, he saw that his burly mate was drooling slightly on him. Snorting in amusement, he poked Goku's nose with his finger. His nose wrinkled up and then settled. Vegeta did it again and this time Goku moaned saying, "Just five more minutes." 

"Any more time and I might drown," Vegeta responded, sitting up and causing his mate to fall to the ground. That woke him up. 

Goku sat up rubbing his eyes awake and the drool from his chin before looking to the side. "Mornin' 'Geta." 

"Humph," Vegeta said, wiping the drool from his chest and moving to stand up. 

Goku stood as well, a pleasant ache in his backside, and wrapped his arms around his mate from behind. "I love the full moon." 

Vegeta smirked and looked around at the scraps of clothing with dismay. "There goes another outfit," he whispered, and then said out loud, "Let's head back and get cleaned up."   


~~*~~

  


Trunks woke up and looked around his room questioningly. Goten was no where to be seen. He noticed that his door was still locked and then he heard the unmistakable sound of water running. It shut off soon after and Goten walked out with a towel around his waist. 

Seeing that Trunks was awake, Goten sat on the edge of the bed and leaned in for a good morning kiss. Pulling back he said, "Good morning." 

Trunks smiled up at the raven haired beauty above him and replied, "Good morning to you too. What are you doing up so early?" 

"I could smell mom's cooking and I want breakfast soon," he said getting a little anxious tone to his voice. 

Trunks chuckled and just shook his head, "You and you're stomach." 

"Breakfast is ready!" The two boys heard hollered from the foot of the stairs. 

Goten hurriedly got up and pulled on a pair of loose pants and a t-shirt before rushing downstairs to eat. Trunks on the other hand, dressed at a more sedate pace, but still faster than normal. After all, he too was half-Saiyan and as everyone knows, needs to eat at least a ton of food a day, or so that is what his mother said. 

A minute later, Trunks made his way downstairs and took his seat right next to Goten who was eagerly awaiting the delicious food that his mother cooked. Other than Goten coming to live with him, the second best thing about the arrangement made by their mothers was that, unlike Bulma, Chi-chi could cook. 

Several bots came out carrying trays of food and set them down on the table. By now, even Trunks had some drool on his chin, and the two boys immediately dug into the meal. Chi-chi and Bulma took their seats, and took their own portions before they were eaten. 

"Hey mom, where's Sam?" Trunks asked between bites, amazingly without choking once. 

"She left early this morning," Bulma replied, "Said she missed 'Geta," she smirked in amusement. 

Once the two had eaten enough that they no longer acted like vacuum cleaners, Bulma decided to voice her thoughts. "Hey guys, I was thinking about planning a get-together for the entire gang this Saturday. What do you think?" 

"Sounds great mom," Trunks said. 

"I have to go into town anyway, so I'll just tell Gohan in person," Chi-chi remarked. 

"All right," Bulma then turned to Trunks, "I already told Sam so she'll tell Vegeta and Goku. Why don't you and Goten go tell Krillen and the others at Kame house." 

"Sure mom," Trunks said while Goten just nodded his head. 

"That just leaves me to call the caterers and arrange everything else." 

"Come on Goten, let's go," Trunks urged Goten to get up and follow him out of the house. 

"I'll see you later," Chi-chi said, giving Bulma a light kiss on the cheek and leaving as well.   


~~*~~

  


There was a loud knock at the door followed by an even louder, "Gohan!" 

Piccolo, Gohan, and Videl jerked awake at the sound of Chi-chi hollering through the door. "Oh crap," Gohan said as he looked around the room. The three got up hurriedly and Gohan rolled up the sheet that had been on the floor. Piccolo materialized clothing for everyone and took the sheet upstairs with him. 

Videl went to the kitchen and Gohan went to answer the door. He smiled brightly as he revealed his mother standing there and said, "Hey Mom. What brings you by?" 

Chi-chi looked at her son's odd behavior for a moment before shaking it off and walking into the living room. "I was in the neighborhood and decided to stop by to tell you about the party Bulma is planning for this Saturday. She's inviting the entire gang," she said, noticing that the furniture in the living room had been moved. 

Gohan saw where his mother was gazing and answered, "We'll be there." 

Videl exited the kitchen at that moment and said, "Hello Chi-chi." 

"Hello Videl," she replied with a little frown. Gohan sincerely hoped she wouldn't get into another argument with them. Almost every time she visited Chi-chi insisted on telling them that they should get married so that she could have legitimate grandchildren. They couldn't explain to her why they wouldn't get married, but she would find out soon enough. 

The main reason for them not conforming to his mother's wishes was Piccolo. Neither Gohan nor Videl wanted Piccolo to feel left out so they had come up with a plan one day while he was gone. According to the law, they couldn't legally be married to two people, but they had decided a while back that it didn't really matter. As a surprise, they were going to ask Dende to marry the three of them in a special ceremony, once everyone knew about their relationship. 

Of course, they would have to tell people first and this party seemed like the perfect opportunity. All of their friends would be there as well as their families, with the probable exception of Videl's father, but that is only because no one really liked his loud and brash behavior, including Videl. She loved her father, but she could only take so much of his ego. 

"Where will we be?" Videl asked, having only heard Gohan's answer to something that his mother had obviously asked. 

"Bulma's party this Saturday," he answered. 

"Did you move the furniture around?" Chi-chi suddenly asked, "It looks different." 

Gohan blushed ever so slightly and answered, "I wanted to make more room in front of the fireplace." 

Suddenly, there was a thud from upstairs which caused Chi-chi to ask, "What was that?" 

Gohan wasn't good at thinking up lies quickly, so Videl helped out by saying, "Just a cat." 

"I didn't know you had any pets," she said, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. 

"We don't," Gohan said, "but Goten found it the other day and it was hurt and you know how he is with animals," Gohan chuckled, his hand going behind his head in a common gesture. 

Chi-chi looked at the clock, thankfully, and said, "Well, I have to get going. I'll see you both on Saturday." 

"Ok, bye Mom," Gohan said, opening the front door and walking his mother out. 

"Bye Chi-chi," Videl said, waving and returning to the kitchen. 

After a minute, Chi-chi was well on her way and Piccolo came back downstairs and entered the kitchen with Gohan. Videl was currently working on breakfast, the delicious smells making the hungry demi-Saiyan's stomach rumble enough to shake the house, causing both Videl and Piccolo to chuckle. 

"Piccolo," Gohan began, getting the Namek's attention, "Would it be all right if we told everyone at the party this Saturday?" he asked, knowing that Piccolo's hearing had picked up the conversation. 

Piccolo looked at Gohan dubiously and then over to Videl who looked back with hope in her eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. Though he did want people to know about them, he didn't want Gohan to get hurt by anyone that would say something bad. 

"Of course I do," Gohan said, getting up from his seat and moving to sit in Piccolo's lap. "I love you and I don't care what anyone else says." He pulled the Namek's head down and gently kissed his lips meaningfully. 

Videl smiled at the two and finished cooking breakfast, transferring the large amount of food to several plates. Moving most of the plates to the table, she cleared her throat and announced, "Breakfast is served." 

Faster than the normal eye could see, Gohan had returned to his seat and was chowing down as fast as any Saiyan could. Piccolo just drank his glass of water that Videl had given him, and Videl quietly ate her own meal, both of them were quite used to the Saiyan appetite by now.   


~~*~~

  


Vegeta and Goku had arrived home, showered, and dressed before Sam returned. When she did arrive, Vegeta was almost finished cooking and Goku was waiting in anticipation, his stomach making the very foundation shake. 

"Morning guys," Sam chirped taking her seat at the table, "Have fun last night?" she smirked. 

"Lots of fun," was Goku's exuberant reply, his smile unusually bright for this time of morning. 

Sam giggled and noticed that Vegeta had a slight blush on his cheeks for but a second at Goku's response. When he turned to them, the breakfast finished, his face was set in the usual stoic manner. "Oh, by the way, Bulma is having a party this Saturday and we're going," she chirped happily. 

"I've always loved Bulma's parties," Goku mentioned as the food was set before him, "They always have the best food." He then began eating the breakfast, along with Vegeta, at the rate of a normal Saiyan.   


~~*~~

  


Goten and Trunks were on their way back home from telling the gang at Kame house about the party. "Hey Trunks," Goten called out making Trunks slow a little so that he could listen. 

"Yeah Goten." 

"Is it all right if we tell our parents about us soon?" he asked nervously, not sure what the reaction would be. 

Trunks had a thoughtful look on his face as he noticed the younger boy's nervousness. He flew over and wrapped him in a hug as he said, "Sure we can. In fact, why don't we tell them at the party this Saturday? That way everyone will know." 

Goten's face lit up with excitement, "Really? You'd do that." 

"I'd do anything for you," he said and leaned in for a kiss.   


~~*~~

  


The next day, Goku and Vegeta were enjoying a vicious sparring match, while Sam watched from the ground. She didn't really like fighting and was content just watching the last two full-blooded Saiyan's do what they did best. 

Goku was a little distracted by his thoughts, but he was still holding his own against the ferocity of his mate. He had been noticing Sam's behavior lately was centered on Vegeta more often, and he was getting a little jealous. Vegeta seemed to be oblivious to the little looks and gestures that passed between them but he had noticed everything. 

Vegeta got in a hit to his stomach and fisted his hands together to deliver a blow to his back causing him to plummet to the ground. Vegeta floated down, his arms crossed and his usual smirk on his face, and looked into the crater his mate had landed in saying, "Pay attention next time." 

"Sorry 'Geta," he apologized before getting up, slowly, ever wary of his bruises, and flew up to stand before his mate. They were both covered in dirt and blood, their clothing almost torn entirely from their bodies, making it easy for each of them to admire the others form. 

"Hn," Vegeta said, turning around and walking towards the dwelling, "That's enough for today." He went into the house to shower and change before starting dinner. 

Goku walked over to where Sam was just rising, about to follow Vegeta into the house, when Goku stopped her. "Hey, Sam, can I ask you something?" 

Sam looked at him curiously before saying, "Sure, what do you want to know?" 

"Why do you keep looking that way at Vegeta?" 

Sam got a slightly shocked look on her face before it became a look of shame. "I'm sorry, but I guess it's just that . . ." She trailed off, not sure of how to word it. 

"That what?" 

"That I'm a little jealous of you," she said, noticing the shocked expression that now graced Goku's face. "I mean, you have 'Geta and he loves you very much, but I don't have anyone. The only person I've ever had any feelings for is 'Geta, but that might be because in my entire life, he was the only person that was ever nice to me." 

"Really? What do you mean?" 

Sam looked thoughtful, and a little frightened, but said, "I'll tell you the story some day, but let's wait, ok?" 

Goku smiled and said, "Ok, but I want to hear it soon." 

"You got it," Sam smiled back, "and just remember that I would never do anything to harm the bond that you two have." 


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Gohan woke up the morning of the party with a light heart and an amazing sense of courage considering he was about to go up against his mother. Even though he had been living with Videl and Piccolo for some time now, he was still, like any sane person, afraid of his mother. She was proud that he was going to be graduating college next semester, a whole year early, but he knew that she still had an intense dislike for Piccolo, and when she found out her son had a loving relationship with the Namek, she was sure to blow her top. 

Gohan walked out to the kitchen and started the coffee pot percolating while he went to get the morning paper. When he walked back inside, he noticed Videl walking down the stairs followed closely by a groggy Piccolo. Videl rubbed her eyes and yawned, stretching her arms up and continued on into the kitchen. She took a seat at the table while Gohan got out two mugs and a glass. Piccolo sat across from her and Gohan fixed the coffee and a glass of water and took them to the table. 

This was a normal morning routine for the three and they were soon ensconced in a comfortable conversation about the party later that day.   


~~*~~

  


Bulma had called the usual caterer who, by now, was used to getting such large orders from the Brief's. Chi-chi, along with Goten and Trunks, had set up the tables and chairs and arranged the backyard for the party. While waiting for the first guests to arrive, the food was delivered, but it was hidden in the kitchen, mainly from Goku, until they were ready for it. 

The four of them were seated outside when the first of the guests arrived. Krillen and his family, along with Master Roshi and Oolong arrived in an air car followed shortly by Yamcha in his own new sports car. Next to arrive were Goku, Vegeta, and Sam, who greeted everyone with great exuberance. Some of the group thought that she was a little crazy, but the guys just thought that she was hot. 

Finally, the last ones to arrive were Gohan, Videl, and Piccolo, who received a very heated, angry glare from Chi-chi before she smiled and greeted her son. Chi-chi had the thought that Piccolo was the reason Gohan wouldn't get married and give her the grandchildren she so desperately wanted. She thought that he hung around her son far too much, and that he was a distraction to the relationship between Gohan and Videl. 

Sam glomped Piccolo, once again, and received a growl of annoyance in response. She just couldn't seem to get that he didn't want the contact, though she knew exactly what she was doing. She may act crazy, of which she is a little, but she is also very smart and knew, from being telepathic, that today was going to be a hectic day and that the three, two humans and a Namek, would need support from anywhere they could get. 

The party was now in full swing, though Vegeta and Piccolo were slightly removed from the group as usual. Vegeta leaned against the wall of the building, his arms crossed and the usual scowl on his face, while Piccolo sat under a tree, slightly away from the general area, with his arms and legs crossed and his eyes closed, seemingly in meditation. 

In all actuality, he was extremely nervous about the up-and-coming announcement. Gohan had a plan on how to tell everyone, but he refused to let Piccolo in on the idea. Even Videl knew more about it, though not much more, than he did, which unnerved him to no end. 

Shortly after everyone arrived, the food was brought out and everyone made a mad dash for it before the Saiyan's could get to it. Vegeta even held Goku back, though he whined incessantly about it, until he was released to enjoy the food, followed closely by Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks. 

Everyone was seated at the long table, with Bulma at the head. Chi-chi sat next to her followed by Goten, Trunks, Marron, Roshi, Oolong, and Yamcha. On Bulma's other side sat Gohan, Videl, and Piccolo, who actually sat at the table with a glass of water, Goku, Vegeta, Krillen, and Eighteen. The majority of the food was eaten within a matter of minutes, but after about fifteen minutes, almost everyone was satiated. 

Gohan looked around; making sure everyone was done so that he could have their undivided attention. He was a still a little nervous, but being one of the strongest fighters on the planet, gave him some courage. "Can I have everyone's attention please? I have an important announcement," he called out. 

Everyone quieted and turned to look at what was about to happen. No one had any idea what they were about to witness, but Piccolo and Videl both turned in their seats so that they weren't facing the entire group, only Gohan, as he stood up in front of everyone. He cleared his throat, becoming nervous, not at the people he stood before, but at the question he was about to ask, and the answer he might receive. 

Gohan addressed the group, "Some people are lucky enough to find that one great love in their lives; their soul mate. But I am lucky enough to be doubly blessed." He then got down on one knee, several people, including Videl and Piccolo, held their breaths. Gohan reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box that looked a little big to have just a ring inside. "Videl and Piccolo, will you marry me?" 

"WHAT!" Chi-chi hollered when she heard her son propose to, not only his girlfriend, but one of the people that she still held quite a grudge for. Everyone with hearing within a mile radius winced at the sharp tone of her voice. 

The box Gohan had opened, upon saying those words, held a lovely gold diamond ring and a plain gold band. "Now mom, calm down," he began, standing up and moving himself between his mother and his lover. 

"You want me to calm down," she yelled, moving to stand before her son and glare him in the eye, "when you just asked that monster to marry you!" No one else, including his father, said a word, for they were still a little stunned. 

Gohan's eyes flashed in anger, "He is not a monster and I love him. I love them both and I refuse to give either of them up for anything." For once in his life, he was standing up to his mother, and this caused her to take a step back in surprise. 

"What about Videl?" She asked, hoping to sway him somehow. 

"She knows I love her, and she is all right with sharing my heart," he said, his power rising in ire at his mother's reaction, though he knew something like this would happen. Chi-chi was fuming. 

"Actually, it's quite understandable," Sam suddenly spoke up, causing all eyes to turn to her. "In Cattan society, it would be completely understood if the three of them love each other." 

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked, looking for anything that would help his case. He had always been close to his mother and would hate for anything to break up their relationship. 

"Well, my people believed that many, many years ago we all lived as incorporeal beings. Those beings wanted to be solid so that they could have experiences and feelings, so they decided to create bodies. Unfortunately, the bodies were too small to house them singly, so they split themselves into two or sometimes more smaller entities and became solid. They didn't like being separated and longed to be whole once more, but they couldn't return and therefore we spend our lives looking for our other parts, whether there is one or two or sometimes more. We can't live happily if we don't find the other half to what we now call our soul, or soul mate, as they are called on this planet. 

"It seems to me that Gohan has two soul mates if they are willing to be with him completely and forever, in life and the beyond. They both love him with all their hearts and they even love each other in a way that is still growing, but it is there." 

At the finish of her story, Sam rose from her seat and made her way to stand near where Piccolo and Videl were still seated. She looked them pointedly in the eye and asked, "Well, what is your answer?" 

It was then that everyone realized that neither had answered Gohan's question, and they were all waiting with bated breath. Chi-chi still looked a little peeved, but even she couldn't hide the anticipation of waiting for their answers. 

Piccolo squirmed ever so slightly, not used to being the center of attention, and hating being put on the spot like this. Videl had tears forming in her eyes as she launched herself at Gohan and cried out, "Yes!" 

After a few minutes, the overjoyed woman calmed down enough and wiped her tears away to turn back to the always stoic Namek. Unfortunately for him, the two people that knew him best could tell that he was truly uncomfortable being in the spotlight like this, but was determined not to let it show. 

Meanwhile, everyone was watching, hoping for an answer of some sort. He just shrugged at them, crossing his arms over his chest and said, "Sure." 

Gohan and Videl smiled, knowing that was all they would get from him, and jumped on him causing his chair to tumble back into the ground. Everyone started laughing at the trio who were caught up in trying to get Piccolo to crack even a small smile. They succeeded and, according to him, ruined his image.   


~~*~~

  


The guests had dispersed, the majority of which headed off to the Kame house, while the others moved their conversations inside. Goten and Trunks were in their rooms playing games or something, while the engaged trio, Chi-chi and Bulma, and Goku, Vegeta, and Sam were seated in the living room. 

Bulma had brought in some coffee and cookies to munch on. As she set the tray on the coffee table in the center of the room, she looked over at Vegeta and said, "So Vegeta, Sam wouldn't tell, but she said that the way you two met is an interesting story." 

Vegeta looked shocked at Bulma before turning his glare on same who just looked away and proceeded to whistle innocently. 

Goku then remembered something and mentioned, "Hey Sam, you said you'd tell me the story one day." 

"I did say that, didn't I?" she said, completely ignoring Vegeta's less than enthused look. "Well, this story goes along with my history, so I guess it's about time you all learned exactly who I am." 

"You don't have to do this," Vegeta practically pleaded with the young woman. 

"I know," she said, then smiled brightly, "but it is a good story, especially the parts with you in it." 

Vegeta actually flushed at this, causing those around him to wonder just what had happened in the past, and to anticipate the story all the more. For whatever could make Vegeta blush like that would surely be a great thing to know for those who knew him best. 


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Many, many years ago . . . aboard Frieza's ship:_

A young Prince Vegeta sat in his quarters aboard Frieza's ship, anxious to receive another mission as soon as possible. Having just returned from one, his guards, Nappa and Radditz were in their own rooms resting, but he was just aching to kill something, anything, to keep his mind from wandering to his dead race of people, and to make sure that he would become the strongest in the universe. 

Vegeta had just called for food to be brought up, knowing that the slaves didn't like visiting him, for they didn't always return. Pacing would have been a waste of energy so the mighty prince was seated on the floor, cross-legged, and in a meditative state, attempting to train his mind. 

The buzzer at the door rang throughout the room, causing the Saiyan to open his eyes and scowl at the interruption, even though he knew it was forthcoming. Rising from his position, he approached the door and hit the panel to the left, causing the door to slide open. Outside, there stood a small girl, several years his junior, looking at the floor, as was proper for any slave facing anyone of rank. 

Vegeta stepped back farther into the room and walked to sit at the small table. The girl walked in and placed the tray of food before him, stepping back to stand near the wall, and making herself as small as she could. 

The prince began eating the meager portions, though it was much larger than what most received, and let his eyes roam. He studied the girl in the corner, playing a sort of game in his mind where he attempted to figure out her race in a small amount of time. 

He noticed her long, blonde hair, though it was a little tangled and dirty, it still shone through the filth. She had on a ragged dress that reached to just below her knees with the same dirt on it that appeared in her hair, though he thought it must have once been a dark blue. Beneath her dress, there appeared a small tail, which startled the mighty prince on the inside, not daring himself to show any reaction on the outside. At first, he thought it looked like a Saiyan tail and that he would have to have a talk with his guards, but then he noticed the coloring was a little off. It was more an orange color with black stripes and he was for once stumped as to what this girl was. 

Prince Vegeta had met numerous races in his short time, being that he was only fifteen at the moment, and he prided himself on knowing them and their weaknesses. This small girl was a mystery to him and it caused him to scowl in annoyance at not being able to name her species. 

"What are you?" he asked the girl once he had finished his meal and pushed the tray back. 

The girl flinched and cowered away from him, but she knew that to not answer would be even worse. "I am a Cattan," she practically whispered, saved only by the fact that Saiyan hearing was better than others. 

She wore a banded collar around her neck that showed all that she was not to me played with. Frieza had a thing about virgins and required that all sex slaves to be had to be of a certain age before they lost their innocents. He, of course, took it upon himself to break in all new slaves. Once in a while, when someone pleased him, he would present them with a slave needing to be "broken in", so to speak. This girl's collar said that she still had several years to go. 

Vegeta thought about anything he knew of a race called "Cattan," but he couldn't seem to come up with anything, which annoyed him greatly. "Where are these 'Cattan'?" he sneered. 

"They're gone." 

Vegeta was startled for a moment and then scowled. This girl seemed to be making him feel sorry for her. Like himself, she had no others like her, although he did still have those two fumblers that called themselves his guards. "How did you survive?" he asked, startling himself with the question that seemed to just pop out. 

The girl actually looked up at this, surprise evident on her face that someone would be interested in knowing about a lowly slave like her. Her bravery was short lived as she suddenly remembered her station and bowed her head again. "I was on this ship when my planet was destroyed," she said in a small voice that Vegeta could hear tears behind. 

"What is your name?" he questioned, again surprising himself that he would care anything about this girl. 

"Sam," she said simply and then blushed slightly. Vegeta heard a small growling sound that came from the girl's direction and recognized it almost immediately as her stomach. The slaves on this ship were only fed enough to survive. 

Vegeta looked at his tray and then back at the girl and said, "I'm still hungry, go get me more." 

Sam picked up the tray and made her way back to the kitchens, which surprised several of the slaves that she passed. They knew where she had been and were surprised that she had survived, but upon seeing her about to return, they didn't believe she would make it back. 

The door's buzzer rang and Vegeta led the girl inside once again. She set the tray in the same spot as before and retreated to the shadows. Vegeta took his seat and picked at the food, before finally getting frustrated and demanding, "Sit there," and pointing at the only other chair at the table. "I don't like people standing around while I eat," he explained. 

None of this was true of course, as a Saiyan could eat just about anything, anywhere, no matter what the circumstances. There was something almost familiar about this little girl, but he knew they had never met. It was almost like something deep inside of him was fighting for him to befriend this girl; that she would be something great in the future. 

Vegeta ate about half of what Sam had brought on her return, and pushed the tray back, which placed it in front of her. She turned her head away from where she had been staring at the table top, to stare at the floor, not wanting to look at the food that tempted her. 

"I'm done," Vegeta stated, and just as Sam was about to get up and take the tray back, he said, "I didn't give you permission to stand." 

She returned to her seat promptly, tears threatening to fall at what she thought would be a severe punishment. To her, and Vegeta's, surprise, he gestured to the food and said, "You can finish it." 

Her station forgotten, she once again looked up at him in surprise and something else he couldn't identify. A little twitch of her lips threatened a smile to break out, but she kept it in check and glanced at the food. Reaching tentatively for the tray, she took a small piece from it, keeping one eye on the prince, and brought it to her lips. She ate it slowly, and after the first bit, she became a little braver and dug into the rest of the meal. 

Vegeta almost laughed at the sight she made, shoveling food into her mouth with a speed to rival a Saiyan. Once she had finished, she sighed contentedly and sat back in her chair. She looked up at him and asked, "Why?" 

The question startled the prince for a moment, though he wouldn't let it show on the outside. His insides were in turmoil. Why was he being so nice to her when she was nothing more than a slave? He had killed several slaves for doing less than she had done, but he couldn't do anything to her, and he didn't want to. 

"I don't know," he answered truthfully. His mouth seemed to have a mind of its own today and he didn't know or understand why he was acting this way, but he wanted to protect the girl somehow. 

"You can go now," he said, and watched her lower her head and take the tray out with her, making sure nothing showed that she had been eating, or someone would stop her and make sure she knew never to do it again.   


~~*~~

  


Over the next several years, Vegeta saw Sam walking through the halls. He wouldn't acknowledge her in any way that others could see, but Sam noticed the slight nod of his head or the small gesture of his hand. 

Whenever he called for food, she would bring it because the other slaves were afraid of the prince, but somehow, in a way that they couldn't understand, she always returned unharmed. During these visits, not much talking would take place, but Vegeta would get information out of her or he would tell her little things about himself. 

Once, when he found out how old she had been when she became alone, he searched through several computer records to find anything he could about her people. She had been ecstatic to learn about herself and she even braved a hug which caused the prince to scowl on the outside and push her away, but on the inside, he was blushing, if only a little bit. 

Vegeta had just returned from a very productive mission when he was called to appear before Frieza. As he marched through the halls, everyone got out of his way when they saw the deadly scowl on his face that promised death to the first person to get in his way. 

Upon entering the 'throne room,' Vegeta glanced around briefly to get a layout of the place before kneeling in front of the lord. Dodoria was no where to be seen, but Zarbon stood beside the throne like the good little lap dog he was. The room was dark, but several spotlights seemed to lead up to Frieza, who sat in direct light from somewhere. 

"Ah, Vegeta," the white monster drawled, "I heard you did a very good job on your latest mission. I would like to give you a reward." 

Vegeta stood from his bowed position and looked up at the lord, "No reward is necessary my lord. Working for you is reward enough." Vegeta hated saying these things, but he needed Frieza to think he was a willing servant to the tyrant, until the time came that he was stronger than this monster. 

"True, but I have a special reward anyway. Dodoria, bring out his reward," he called to somewhere in the shadows. 

Dodoria, who somehow had managed to hide his great bulk, stalked forwards. Vegeta noticed that he carried the end of a small chain, and attached to that chain was Sam. Showing no outward surprise, he noticed that he collar had been replaced with a thin, leather one with a look through which the fine chain had been threaded. She had been cleaned and her clothes had been replaced. Everything she wore revealed a lot more skin than her original dress. It was a light blue coloring material that matched her eyes, and only covered the essential areas. 

Her head remained bowed as she approached and kneeled before Vegeta, not once looking at him in the face. "You will have the pleasure of 'breaking in' the newest slave." 

Not wanting to raise suspicion, he replied, with a smirk, "I would be honored Lord Frieza." He then took the chain from Dodoria and led the girl out of the room and into his private rooms. 

Upon entrance, he released the chain and left her in the outer room while he went through the bedroom and into his bathroom to shower. His thoughts were in turmoil as he couldn't decide what he should do. If she left here still a virgin, Frieza would know something is up, but if he took it from her . . . he couldn't do that. She was his friend, which is something he would never admit to anyone, but she was a slave and would be used and abused and he could do nothing to stop that. 

Vegeta exited the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist after drying himself off. While drying his hair, he stepped out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, making his way to the closet. He stopped abruptly as a pair of small feet appeared in his line of sight. He raised his head, moving the towel to around his shoulders, and looked into a pair of sad blue eyes that threatened to release a flood of tears. 


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: So, so sorry for the delayed update. I haven't been writing much of anything lately. Don't have much of an excuse, but here ya go and I'll try to update again soon. Also, the first part of this chapter is kinda sad, and you will probably want to kill some people after reading it, but remember, Goku already killed them. 

**Chapter 8**

_Still aboard Frieza's ship, many years ago:_

Vegeta almost couldn't stand the look that was being given to him, but he was a Saiyan warrior and would not back down from anything. "Why are you crying woman?" he called harshly, and noticed that even more tears joined the first set. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered in a small, wavering voice. 

"Just answer the question," he said, moving around her and towards the closet. 

"Do you want me to lie on the bed?" she asked, still barely whispering. 

After pulling on a pair of tight, blue pants, he turned to her, "Why would I want you on my . . ." Just then, he comprehended what she thought he was going to do. With anger on his face, he spoke in a raised voice, "I am a Saiyan warrior and a prince. I have no need to force any woman. I can have the most beautiful women willingly come into my bed should I wish it." 

Sam just cowed away from his wrath. She had not meant to anger him, but she had to know what he planned to do with her. Being a wanted commodity on a ship full of men had made her wary of what the people around her wanted from her. Since none would risk angering Frieza by taking her virginity, she had been forced to do many other services that the men had required to "ease their stress", they said. 

Noticing her scared pose, Vegeta stopped his ranting and just looked at her. She had a very nice form and seemed to have grown since the last time he had seen her. Her chest wasn't too big, but looked just large enough to fill each of his hands. She wore very small blue bra and panties set, over which was a shear blue drape. This was the standard wear for pleasure slaves and he wasn't surprised a bit. 

"You are just going to sleep on the floor and not bother me. I have to rest up for my next mission." 

Vegeta made to move by her and climb into his bed when he heard her cry out, "No, please." 

He turned abruptly and said, "What do you mean no? I thought you'd be glad that I don't want you." 

Tears now streaming unchecked down her face, she replied, "But I want to have sex with you." 

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at this, "Why?" 

"The next person that gets me will just take what they want and not care. You at least care, even if it's just a tiny bit. I'm a virgin, and I don't want anyone but you to take that from me." She cried out, startling the prince as this is the most she had ever said at one time. 

Vegeta's thoughts were in turmoil. He had forgotten momentarily about the virgin part. It was true, that if he didn't take it, the next person that just wanted a quick fuck would do it and besides, Frieza had expected him to 'break her in' as it were. 

"But I don't want to hurt you," he said before he could stop himself. 

Sam smiled up at him, knowing that this was her last chance at happiness before she became nothing more than property. "Please do this for me. It is the only thing I have ever asked of anyone. It will also be the last." 

Knowing that to be all too true, Vegeta looked at the sad smile she presented him and returned a small smile himself. "All right, but that doesn't mean you can ever ask me for anything again. I am the prince of the Saiyans after all." 

Sam smiled a real smile this time and said, "Yes my prince," before she leaned over and kissed him full on the lips. 

Surprised at her abruptness, Vegeta gasped, allowing her tongue to invade his mouth. He pushed his own way past her sweet lips, not wanting her to get the better of him. The need for air overcame the passion and they pulled apart, gasping for air. 

Vegeta pulled her over to the bed and lay her down gently, not wanting to scare her. What she didn't know was that he was just as scared as she was, but he refused to show it. 

~~*~~

_Back to the present, Capsule Corp:_

"So Vegeta made sweet love to me and it was so beautiful," Sam sighed in remembrance. "What I didn't know at the time though, was that because of all his training and missions that had taken up so much of his time," Sam paused for ambiance, a giggle about to burst forth, and completely ignoring Vegeta's murderous glare. "Vegeta had been a virgin too!" 

Bulma, Chi-chi, Videl, and Gohan cracked up at that, causing Vegeta to turn red, whether from embarrassment or anger; they weren't sure, though he did turn his glare on Sam, who just smiled back happily at him. 

Goku scratched his head with confusion on his face and said, "I don't get it." Piccolo just smirked, but said nothing. 

Bulma began gasping for air as she tried to speak, "G-Goku, it means th-that he had n-never had sex before." She then burst into giggles as Goku had a sudden look of understanding on his face. 

"It's not that funny, bakas," Vegeta roared, his face getting a little redder, this time they were sure it was from anger. 

The group calmed down soon after, wiping tears of mirth from their eyes. Sam then decided to continue the story. 

"Anyway, after that I was a slave for a while before Frieza decided to put that collar around my neck. See, every year the slaves were checked for their power readings and he decided that mine was getting to high. The collar suppressed my ki and my free will. Anyone could tell me to do something and as long as it didn't kill me, I would do it and have no choice in the matter. 

"Fortunately, 'Geta still liked me, so sometimes he would order me to his rooms and hide me from the ship. Those were the only times that I ever got a really good nights sleep. I hated it when he was away on missions," she sighed, lowering her head in remembrance. 

"Well that's all over now," Vegeta spoke up, "Frieza is dead." 

"Well that's great news," Sam chirped happily. "Any questions?" 

Everyone just looked at her oddly. She appeared chipper and unaware that the majority of her story had disturbed everyone that had heard it. To have endured such an ordeal should have left her broken, but Sam just seemed to be able to put it all aside, or she just hid it very well. 

Sam turned suddenly to Gohan and asked, "Have you set a date yet?" 

Everyone except Goku and Vegeta looked a little startled at the sudden change in topic, but Gohan just smiled and said, "We haven't really talked about it." 

Chi-chi still didn't like the idea of her little boy being bound to a monster, but she also knew that if she were to say anything, her son would never speak to her again. 

"It's going to be on the lookout, right?" Bulma asked. 

"Yes, Dende is going to perform the ceremony." 

"Well then, you're going to have to choose a date so we know when to start planning." 

"What do you guys think?" Gohan asked his fiancées. 

Piccolo just shrugged nonchalantly, but Videl said, "Well, you're graduating in two months, so how about we have it right afterwards. That way, it's at the end of a semester and we have plenty of time off before you start your job." 

"What job?" Chi-chi asked, hearing this news for the first time. 

Gohan blushed and scratched the back of his head in the common Son gesture before chuckling and replying, "Well, since I got pretty much perfect scores, the school asked if I would teach next year since one of the current teachers is retiring at the end of this year." 

Chi-chi smiled brightly and said, "That's wonderful!" 

"Well, now that we know the approximate date, we have got to start planning," Bulma said, always one for doing things big. 

"Uh," Gohan began and looked over at Piccolo for confirmation, "I think Videl should make the majority of the decisions." He then looked at Videl, "I want you to plan anything you want." 

Videl looked a little skeptical, "Are you guys sure you want me to do everything?" 

Gohan and Piccolo looked at each other before simultaneously turning back to her and saying, "Yes." 

Videl smiled and then looked pointedly at Piccolo, a sly turn of her lips before she asked, "Are you really going to wear a tuxedo?" 

Piccolo actually looked somewhat stunned before the muscles in his face tightened and he clenched his teeth before grinding out, "Sure," amidst the suppressed chuckles of those around him. 

Videl, Bulma, Chi-chi, and Sam began talking excitedly about what they thought should be in the wedding. The guys, meanwhile, just listened, trying not to fall asleep. 

~~*~~

_Meanwhile, upstairs:_

"I am sure glad we didn't get around to our news." 

Goten shook his head in agreement. "Mom was sure mad at Gohan, but what do you think about them?" 

Trunks looked thoughtful for a moment before replying, "I think Sam was right, as long as they love each other, what does it matter who or how many there are." 

"Yeah," Goten agreed before reaching over and kissing Trunks full on the lips. After a few seconds he pulled away and said, "But we do still have to tell them about us." 

Trunks looked a little dazed for a moment, "I know, but it can wait." 


End file.
